Total Drama Haunted
by BabyBlueEyed Dreamer
Summary: Chris and Chef buy a haunted house to host their new show in. Yes it is seriously haunted. Will these 20 teens make it out? Apps Open. :  May switch to M.


The lighting was dim in the old Gothic room. The shadows of the candles danced on the walls. A middle aged man sat in a straight back Gothic style chair. The camera zooms in on his face. Unfortunately it's the ever obnoxious Chris McLean.

"Hello viewers..." his voice matches the eeriness of the mansion. "..This is not Total Drama Island, Action, or World tour...But Total Drama Haunted..."

Two minutes later stomping echoes into the room. An annoyed Chris hurriedly stands from his chair and yells,"Chef! I told you right after I said Haunted to come in!"

The door slams open and Chef stands there with an angered expression. Chris rolls his eyes and turns to the camera. "No, seriously dudes this place is haunted! Anyways you can find the application at this website!"

The camera shuts off and shows a bright pink background with blue letters showing the Total Drama Website.

Chris comes back on,"Oh god. Sierra did the background didn't she?" Chef nods and you hear a groan off screen.

"Chef was that you making that groaning noise?" Chris asks slowly. Chef shook his head, "Did you?" Chris shakes his head.

An intern runs by and out the door,"I'm not working here man!" The camera man chases after him. The two other men in the room glance at the camera. It mysteriously turns off.

**Yeah, new story. Don't worry Total Drama Big Brother is still my number one priority story on this site so do not think I'm abandoning it. Because I'm ****NOT****.**

_**Rules:**_

_**No Mary Sues they annoy me greatly. **_

_**No long stereotypes or cliché ones. (Examples: Jock Who Is Everyone's Friend. The correct way of putting this: The Friendly Jock.)**_

_**Make up good Stereotypes no one has seen before.**_

_**AND IF YOU HAVE A CHARACTER THAT YOU HAVED USED IN ANOTHER STORY **** DO NOT SEND THAT APPLICATION IN! I WANT FRESH FACES!**_

**Name:**

**Nickname: If Any**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Stereotype:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style/Length:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone: **

**Body Shape:**

**Piercings: if any**

**Tattoos: if any**

**Other Features:**

**Everyday Outfit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Formal Wear: **

**Personality:**

**What Kind of People Would You Be Friends With?:**

**What Kind of People Would You Be Enemies With?:**

**What Kind of People Would You Crush On?:**

**Sexuality:**

**Would You Like To Be Paired Up?:**

**Would You Like An Alliance:**

**If So What Would Your Part in That Alliance Be?: Leader, Follower, Spy?**

**Audition Tape:**

**Fear:**

**Why?:**

**Anything I Missed?:**

My Character:

**Name: **Blaine Taylor

**Nickname: **Shortcake

**Age: **15

**Stereotype: **Adorable Sidekick

**Hair Color: **Brown with cherry red bangs

**Hair Style/Length: **Down to her shoulders in layers.

**Eye Shape: **Almond

**Eye Color: **Dark Oceanic blue with hints of red.

**Skin Tone: **A pretty tan.

**Body Shape: **Slender and very short.

**Piercings: **Tongue stud(baby blue) and belly button ring(green and white)

**Tattoos: **N/A

**Other Features:** N/A

**Everyday Outfit: **A neon green tank top over a purple and gray long sleeve t-shirt, baggy black cargo pants, and black Vans with neon green laces.

**Sleepwear: **A blue plaid tank top and baggy black basketball shorts.

**Swimsuit: **A plaid purple and green bikini(string)

**Formal Wear: **Navy blue skin tight strapless cupcake style dress. Wedge heels.

**Personality: **Always happy, determined, and very manipulative when she wants to be. Is a born follower. She tends to take orders with a smile. A very intelligent sidekick.

**What Kind of People Would You Be Friends With?: **The people who do not oppose her

**What Kind of People Would You Be Enemies With?: **People who judge, and people her friends tell her are bad.

**What Kind of People Would You Crush On?: **She would probably fall for the enemy.

**Sexuality: **Bisexual

**Would You Like To Be Paired Up?: **Yup

**Would You Like An Alliance: **Yes

**If So What Would Your Part in That Alliance Be?: **Follower

**Audition Tape: **Don't have to do one :)

**Fear: **Spiders

**Why?: **Bit when little.

**Message me with any questions, comments...Yup...Oh! If you want your character to have a specific person as their crush, message me. I don't bite...much.**


End file.
